TOW Ross and Rachels bet turns into something else
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Please read and review!


TOW Ross and Rachel´s bet turns into something else

TOW Ross and Rachel´s bet turns into something else 

The title doesn´t really say anything. And also it might sound like a Ross and Rachel fic it is more a Chandler and Monica fic, but R+R are involved too. It takes place in season 2. So r+r are together, c+m are not and there is no Richard. Joey and Pheebs are the same. This fic could be very confusing cause i wrote it mostly at nights and in the time where I had all my exams at school. Please read and review!

( Monica and Rachel´s apartment; everybody is there watching a romantic movie.)

Chandler: This movie is crap.

Rachel: Really? And why?

Chandler: Oh come on, these two bet they could live without sex, just because they wanted to see who could hold it back longer. This is ridicilous, no one would ever do this.

Joey: Chandler´s right.

Monica: I would do it.

( everybody looks at her)

Monica: I was serious.

Chandler: That doesn´t make sense.

Rachel: Ross, what do you think?

Ross: Oh, I don´t know, I think Chandler is right.

Phoebe: You just say that because you would lose the bet.

Ross: I would not!

Phoebe: With Rachel? Oh, you would so lose!

Ross: (angry) I wouldn´t!

Rachel: Then let´s bet.

Ross: (thinks for a moment) Ok. Let´s bet. We´ll try to stay sex-less for one month.

Rachel: One month? That´s a lot. ( Ross looks at her, smiling) But when I think of it... ok, one month. What does the winner get? (everybody thinks)

Ross: The glory? ( Rachel stares at him)

Rachel: Ok. (they shake hands)

Ross: Do we start today or tomorrow?

Rachel: How about tomorrow? ( Ross nods, they run into her bedroom)

(Next day, Chandler and Joey´s apartment; the guys are there)

Chandler: This is a real stupid bet.

Joey: You´re repeating.

Chandler: Yeah but only because this is stupid.

Ross: It´s me who won´t have sex, not you. ( Chandler looks at him angry) Sorry, I forgot you didn´t have a girlfriend. ( Joey laughs) What´s so funny?

Joey: Nothing, I just thought about the last woman Chandler had. 

Chandler: Hey, she was just a bit different.

Joey: Yeah, we should have intoduced her to Ross, he is the lesbian expert. (laughs again)

Ross: (angry) That isn´t funny!

Joey: (still laughing) You would find it funny if you knew that-

Chandler: I kill you if you tell him THAT!

Joey: (not listening to Chandler) She thought Chandler was a woman! You can´t imagine how shocked she was when she found out, and they way she found out! ( Chandler looks at him angry.)

Chandler: Stop talking.

Joey: All right, that was the whole story anyway. ( Ross is laughing now too)

Chandler: (angry) I´m gonna search people who don´t make fun of my sex-life!

Joey: (laughing) Good luck, there sure is no one! ( Chandler leaves, angry)

(Monica´s and Rachel´s, all the girls are there)

Monica: You thnk you can live without sex for one month?

Rachel: Come on, I lived without sex way longer. My boyfriend wasn´t there all the time then though... still, I think I can do this. This is just one month. (she gets more and more unsure) One month, four weeks, 30 days, 720 houres, 43200 minutes, 2592000 seconds... why shouldn´t I be able to do this? [ I don´t know if the numbers ar right, I pracically just guessed ]

Phoebe: It´s just Ross. Everybody can refuse sex with him. I know what I am talking about. (Monica and Rachel stare at her, then Chandler enters)

Rachel: How´s Ross?

Chandler: Oh come on! It isn´t even one day ago when you had sex! Some people live way longer without it! (he storms out)

Rachel: Wow! What´s his problem?

Phoebe: Probably his not existing sex-life, Joey told me a very great story about it!

(Two weeks later; Chandler and Joey´s apartment, the guys are there)

Ross: (nervous) I have a date with Rachel tonight!

Joey: What´s the big deal? You are already together. 

Ross: Yeah, but I am scared I won´t be able to refuse sex with her.

Joey: That could be a problem.

Ross: I don´t wanna lose!

Chandler: I would like to lose, if I´d get sex...

Joey: I think I know a way you won´t have to lose but not having to refuse the sex either.

Ross: Really? What?

Joey: My last girlfriend S... eh, well, she was called...

Chandler: Emma.

Joey: Emma, right. Anyway, her brother or cousin or whatever works for a ... I don´t know but he has these pills.

Ross: Viagra?

Joey: These babies work! But no, they are called "Ladykiller" [Someone told me these things really exist, but i am not sure] and they make every woman very, very horny.

Ross: You mean I could...

Joey: Are you that stupid? You have to give them Rachel! 

Ross: (sarcastic) Really? I didn´t know that.

Joey: I have some of them. I had actually kept them for Chandler but I think they´ll get bad so...

Chandler: Thanks, Joey.

Ross: I think it´s worth a try. And if they shouldn´t work, I´ll just ... take a cold shower.

Chandler: And he says that after only two weeks.

( Rachel and Monica´s, the girls ar there, Rach is getting ready for her date with Ross)

Rachel: I want Ross! This is a stupid bet! Who made me do this?

Monica: No Rach! You can´t lose, you can´t let your hormones win over you!

Rachel: Calm down... I won´t lose. I´ll make Ross want me.

Phoebe: Really? How?

Rachel: I don´t know yet, but I´ll take you both with me so you can stop me.

Phoebe: I don´t have time, sorry.

Rachel: Monica?

Monica: I actually wanted to do some cleaning... (Phoebe and Rachel look at her) but I´ll can do that tomorrow.

Rachel: Great, but promise me to help me get Ross horny. (Monica gives her a disgusted look and walks into her room)

(Hallway, Ross, Chandler and Joey are there)

Ross: I can´t do that! One of you has to come with me.

Joey: Got a date. (Ross looks at Chandler)

Chandler: I don´t want, please I ....

Ross: Great, get dressed, you can´t go like that. (Chandler sighs and walks in to get dressed)

Joey: So here are the pills. Just put them in her drink and after the dinner she will be yours.

Ross: I hope I can wait, but I have Chandler with me.

( The girls come out of the apartment)

Rachel: Hey honey! (kisses Ross, a bit passionately)

Ross: Hi! Monica, do you have a date too?

Rachel: She comes with us. You know she doesn´t have a boyfriend and she was so depressed, you don´t mind do you?

Ross: No, of course not. You know i had the same idea, taking Chandler with us.

Rachel: (not so happy) Yeah that´s great. (Chandler comes out)

Chandler: (unhappy) I can´t wait to have fun! 

( A resturant; Ross and Chandler sit opposite of Rachel and Monica, they aren´t talking)

Ross: (thinking) How can I give her these pills. I can´t say "Here honey take these pills and have sex with me". Can I? No, I have to think of something else...( he smiles at Rachel)

Rachel: (thinking) How could I get Ross to lose? He´s just like Monica. He can´t lose. I wanna lose... No, Rachel you won´t. Be strong. (sees Ross smile, she smiles back) Why does he have to smile now?

Monica: (thinking) What the hell made me agree to this? I could be home cleaning... cleaning, that would be great now. This is so boring, I wonder how Chandler feels.

Chandler: (thinking) I wonder if I ever get home. This is so boring. Ok, I had worse dates, and this isn´t even a date. I wanna go home! I could watch a good movie... (out loud) Oh yeah. (they all look at him) Just thought about something.

Rachel: I gotta go to the bathroom.

Monica: I´ll go with you. (they leave)

Ross: Chandler, you have to help me! I don´t know how to give Rachel these pills. 

Chandler: Why don´t you do them in her drink?

Ross: Yeah! (takes the pills out of his jacket) Which is hers?

Chandler: (looks at the glasses) The right one. (Ross puts the pills in the glass) 

Ross: Now we only have to wait a while.

( Bathroom, Rachel and Monica)

Monica: Can I go home now?

Rachel: No, if you´ll leave I´ll give up and lose, do you want me to LOSE?

Monica: Of course not! I´ll stay, but this is really boring. 

Rachel: Yeah, I know. Maybe I should dance with Ross. That could make him horny. Does dancing make a man horny?

Monica: How should I know? Just try to flirt with him as much as possible.

Rachel: Then let´s dance. You´ll see we get Ross to lose.

Ross: Is she already coming back?

Chandler: Yeah, they´re coming.

Rachel: Ross, honey, I wanna dance.

Ross: Ok, but don´t you wanna drink something before?

Rachel: No, I just wanna dance. ( They go to the dancefloor)

Chandler: Do you... you wanna dance too?

Monica: I´d love to. ( they begin to dance)

(Cut to Ross and Rachel, dancing very close)

Rachel: Are you still ok with the no sex thing?

Ross: Of course, I didn´t even think about sex. And you?

Rachel: Me? I never think about sex. (they are quite for a moment)

Ross: We still have two wekks, right?

Rachel: Yeah... or we could both give up and...?

Ross: You wanna give up?

Rachel: No, you?

Ross: Of course not!

Rachel: (to herself) thought so.

(Cut to Chandler and Monica, dancing pretty uncomfortable)

Chandler: Did Rachel force you to come her or did you want?

Monica: She made me going. But I guess Ross did the same with you.

Chandler: Yeah... I would rather be with someone else.

Monica: Am I that bad?

Chandler: No! I didn´t mean it that way! It´s great being here with you, it´s just... you´re a friend and I´d rather be with my girlfriend.

Monica: You have a girlfriend?

Chandler: No, but I´d like to have one. 

Monica: I totally understand what you mean. 

( Cut to Ross and Rachel dancing)

Rachel: Why don´t we go home and... well watch some TV or do... something else...

Ross: Why not? Let´s go home. (they walk to Chandler and Monica) We are leaving.

Chandler: You leave us here?

Ross: (to Chandler, whispering) I need to be alone with Rachel. Maybe the pills already work on the way home and then I really don´t wanna have you and my little sister beside me.

Chandler: (sighing) We´ll stay here for a while.

Ross: Thanks, man. ( he and Rachel leave)

Monica: What are we doing now?

Chandler: Well since Ross pays for all the stuff, I think we should get drunk. 

Monica: Great.

( A taxi, Ross and Rachel are sitting in it, both quite)

Ross: Do you feel anything?

Rachel: No, what?

Ross: Nothing. (thinking) Did I put enough pills in her drink? (out loud) Did I?

Rachel: What?

Ross: Nothing, honey, I just thought about something. (thinking) Where are the pills now? Oh god, I must have forgotten them! I can only hope she drank enough of it...

( Cut to Chandler and Monica, they are very little drunk)

Monica: (thinking) Is this just the alcohol or why do I feel so weird?

Chandler: Are you... do you wanna go home? I am tired.

Monica: I don´t know. Rachel and Ross could be there and I don´t want to "interrupt" them.

Chandler: Yeah I understand. 

Monica: You can go home, though. I wouldn´t mind.

Chandler: Are you kidding? I won´t leave you alone here.

Monica: (smiles at him) Thank you. (thinking) Why is Chandler so attractive all of sudden? I think I drank too much.

( Rachel and Monica´s apartment, Ross and Rachel are there making out.)

Ross: (kissing her) You´re giving up?

Rachel: (stops kissing him) No, I won´t but if you...

Ross: (interrupts her) No, no. I had no intentions to give up.

Rachel: Great. Wanna watch a movie?

Ross: Yeah, why not. ( Rachel puts in a video.And sits next to Ross)

(thinking) If I had these pills now... I don´t know how long I can stand this.

( A taxi, Chandler and Monica are going home.)

Monica: That was fun. 

Chandler: (tired) Yeah, totally.

Monica: (looks at him, he´s almost falling asleep, thinking) God, he´s so hot! What am I thinking? This is Chandler... I feel so... I want Chandler! ( she grabs Chandler and kisses him passionately)

Chandler: (surprised, breaking the kiss) What are you doing?

Monica: I don´t know... but I know I want you. (kisses him again)

Chandler: (breaks the kiss again) What did you drink? (thinking) Oh my god, she must have drunk Rachel´s drink with the pills and now she wants me! (to Monica) Did you drink Rachel´s drink?

Monica: (looking confused) No. ( she kisses him once again, this time Chandler kissed her back)

( Rachel and Monica´s, Ross and Rachel are still watching the movie but they both seem not to watch it)

Ross: Rach, in the restaurant, did you drink your drink?

Rachel: (confused) What?

Ross: Your drink, I wonder if you drank it.

Rachel: Of course I did. Why are you asking?

Ross: You didn´t feel weird or ... horny?

Rachel: No... Ross, are you ok?

Ross: Yeah, it´s just... (sighs) you know, I didn´t want to lose the bet and I put... pills in your drink.

Rachel: You did what?!

Ross: I didn´t want to lose the bet, and ... they are harmless. They just make women horny.

Rachel: I never thought you would do somethin` like that! How could you! You rather win a bet than... you know what, just leave the apartment.

Ross: But...

Rachel: GO!

( Ross leaves guilty. When Ross is gone, Rachel begins crying)

( Joey and Chandler´s, Monica and Chandler are in Chan´s bed after you know...)

Monica: I feel like throwing up.

Chandler: Thanks.

Monica: It´s not you. But... (she runs to the bathroom)

Chandler: ( walks after her) I have a great affect to women. ( from outside the bathroom, to Monica) Do you want me to make you a tea?

Monica: That would be great, Thanks. (throws up again)

( As Chandler is making the tea, Joey enters)

Joey: You´re still awake?

Chandler: Already. I wanted to drink some tea. ( Another throw up noise from the bathroom is heard)

Joey: Who was that?

Chandler: ( a bit nervous) Nobody.

Joey: I really should get some sleep,I already hear noises. But first I´m gonna take a shower.

Chandler: No! I mean that wouldn´t be good.

Joey: Why not?

Chandler: Because... you can´t sleep afterwards.

Joey: Really? Ok, good night, pal.

Chandler: Good night. ( goes back to making the tea)

( Ross´s apartment)

Ross: (talking to the phone) Rachel, honey, please talk with me. I only did it because... I love you and ... well, and sex with you... I need you... did I already say I love you cause i do, I really do. I never wanted to harm you or anything but... it´s just so hard. If I had known how hard this bet was I sure wouldn´t have bet. Please talk with me! Ok, but never forget that I love you. (hangs up)

( the doorbell rings, he goes to open it)

Ross: (surprised) Rachel!

Rachel: Hey Ross. I just... it was stupid how I reacted at least I overacted a bit but what you did was just as bad!

Ross: I know, I know. Will you forgive me?

Rachel: Yes, but the bet is still going on and since you tried to cheat we´re gonna make it another four weeks. You agree?

Ross: (sighs) Sure. (they kiss)

( Joey and Chandler´s, Chandler´s in his bed, Monica returns.)

Monica: Does Joey always snore like this?

Chandler: Yep. How are you feeling?

Monica: A bit better. I must have drunk a lot, I can´t remember anything.

Chandler: No, you didn´t drink that much.

Monica: Oh... maybe it was the sex with you.

Chandler: Was that a compliment? ( Monica gives him a kiss) Don´t get me wrong, but I don´t think kissing now would be good.

Monica: I understand. (drinks a bit from the tea)

Chandler: Why did you sleep with me?

Monica: Why? I don´t know, actually. I just... wanted you. 

Chandler: ( a bit sad) Yeah, thought so...

Monica: What do you mean?

Chandler: Ross had bought those pills to get Rachel horny, apparently, he put them in your drink.

Monica: That´s why I slept with you?! Oh my god.

( Next day, Central Perk, all there except for Monica and Chandler)

Joey: (smiling) What happened yesterday?

Rachel: Ross tried to give me pills so I´ll want to have sex with him but it didn´t work. And I only forgave him because we decided to make our bet a bit longer.

Phoebe: That´s hard.

Rachel: But we´re happy. (kisses Ross)

Ross: Yeah. By the way, where are Monica and Chandler?

Rachel: Monica didn´t come home last night. Maybe she hooked up with someone.

Joey: Chandler was home when I got home. He was a bit weird though.

Phoebe: Why?

Joey: He drank tea.

Rachel: That isn´t weird. ( Monica enters, she looks tired and sick) Hey Mon. Where have you been?

Monica: I... 

Joey: You hooked up!

Monica: No! I just fell asleep.. somewhere, in a hotel.

Rachel: In a hotel?

Monica: Yeah. 

Ross: Didn´t Chandler take you home?

Monica: He did. (they all look at her confused) Ok, I´m too tired to think of any lies. I slept with Chandler and before you can say anything, it was Ross fault since he put pills into my drink.

Rachel: Now you know why it didn´t work with me.

Ross: Chandler slept with you?!

Monica: It wasn´t his fault. I made him sleep with me. (Chandler enters, Ross looks at him angry)

Ross: You slept with my sister!

Chandler: ( to Monica) Why did you tell them?

Monica: I couldn´t think of a good lie.

Chandler: Ross, listen. You had put these pills in her glass and...

Ross: (interrupt him) That is no reason to sleep with her!

Chandler: Yeah, but first I wasn´t sure if she only wanted me because of the pills and so I just slept with her. Come on, it was a one time thing.

Monica: (whispering, to Rachel and Phoebe) Actually it was three and if he hadn´t been tired we sure would have done it more times.

Ross: (calming down) I hope that. If this should happen again, then... then... 

Rachel: You couldn´t do anything.

Ross: Anyway, can I have those pills back just for the case you want to use them again.

Chandler: I don´t have your pills.

Ross: You don´t?

Rachel: Which is good, Ross. 

Ross: If you say so...

( In the night. Chandler and Joey´s apartment, Chandler´s still awake and there´s a knock at the door)

Chandler: (opens it) Monica? What are you doing here?

Monica: Well, since we did it with these pills, I thought maybe we could do it without them?

Chandler looks at her confused.

Monica: I want to sleep with you. ( Chandler looks shocked) 

Chandler: Did you take these pills again? ( Monica kisses him and he kisses back)

Monica: I don´t think it was just the pills. No pills can make someone sleep with you.

Chandler: Thank you. ( They kiss again)

The fic sucked, especially the ending but I was too tired to write any more.Please review, I want o know what you think of this fic. 

Written by Anikamondler@gmx.net


End file.
